Halloween actually is good
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: A little drabble to say Happy Halloween! Enjoy and, well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Halloween is actually good

**Hey. I decided to do a Halloween fanfic to celebrate Halloween. Not that I really get it or I really like dressing up but hey, at least I found a subject to write a fanfic about! Here it is. Enjoy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Halloween is actually good

"Blaine." Liz Anderson called.

"Yes mum." Blaine called back

"Take Beth and Soph out trick or treating."

"Mum. Can't they go themselves? They are 12."

"Actually Soph's 11 and I'm not sure her mum would want them going out alone. Just take them out for a while."

"Fine." Blaine huffed. He trudged downstairs to see Beth and Soph stood by the door. Beth was Blaine's younger sister and Soph was her best friend. Beth was dressed in a red t shirt and black leggings with a red tail, a red hairband with horns. She was obviously a devil. She still had her black boots on though. Those were pretty much the only shoes she wore! Her just-longer-than-shoulder-length, brown, wavy hair was down and slightly fluffy where she had just washed it. Soph had a short, black and pink witch's dress on with black tights and black slip ons.

"Why couldn't you two go on your own?" Blaine grumbled as they walked out the door.

"I don't know. We did try convincing her we could go on our own. I even offered to do the washing up for a week."

"Well it obviously didn't work."

"Well sorry."  
"OK little sis." Blaine said, ruffling her hair.

"BLAINE!" Beth squealed, trying to flatten her hair back down.

"Oooo. We expecting to see someone?"

"No." Beth said quickly, looking away.

"Yay! Bethy's got a crush!"

"Shut up."

"Who is he?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Fine. But I will find out. Soph? Do you know?"

"Yep, and trust me, you don't wanna know who he is!"

"Fine. You two choose the houses. I'll just watch you and follow."

"OK." Beth said and her and Soph walked aheaad.

A few houses and loads of treats later, Blaine was starting to get bored. Beth and Soph were happy but he was bored. Could you even be bored on Halloween? Is that even possible? Must be if he was!

"Hey. We have to go to that house." Beth said as the walked up to the door. Blaine absent-mindedly followed them as he had done. Beth knocked 3 times as she always does and stepped back. Blaine looked up at the door. SHOOT! This was Kurt's house. He was dressed up (as a pirate) and taking Beth and Soph trick or treating and they went to Kurt's house. SHOOT! He looked down as the door opened.

"Oh. Hey Beth." Kurt said, cheerfully. And Kurt even opened the door. "Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt."

"A pirate, Blaine? A pirate?" Blaine just shrugged, looking down again and blushing. "Oh. Come on. It's adorable." Kurt grinned. Blaine looked up. Beth looked between them and smirked.

"Hey Kurt? Do you want to come around the last few houses with us?" she asked.

"Beth. Kurt probably has better stuff to do."  
"No actually. I was just thinking how bored I was."  
"Will you come with us then?"

"Sure. I'll see if James wants to come." Kurt disappeared back inside the house and Beth giggled quietly. Blaine then realised,

"Beth! Your crush is James!"

"No he's not." She said but sighed when Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Fine. He is."

"I knew it! Awwwwwwwww!"

"Shut up Blaine."

"Fine. Let's hope he can come though."

"BLAINE!" Beth screeched while Blaine burst into laughter.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back with a cheerful-as-ever James walking in front of him.

"Hey Blaine." He said. "Hey Beth." He said, quieter.

"Hey James. Are you coming with us?" Blaine asked, ignoring his sister's drooling.

"Yep. If that's alright."

"Of course it is." Beth jumped in before Blaine even had a chance to open his mouth to answer.

"Great. Let's go then." and they all piled out the house.

Tons of sweets and several "trick or treat"s later, Blaine was back in his room. He had his music on and wasin the middle of writing a new song when Beth bounded in.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" She asked, bouncing on the spot. Blaine put his pen, which he was chewing the end of, down and put his hands firmly on his sister's shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

"JAMES ASKED ME OUT!" She squealed , excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you and Kurt were talking and Soph had gone home, he pulled me into a quiet corner and asked me out!"

"Congrats little sis." Blaine grinned, ruffling her hair.

"BLAINE!" she screached before storming out.

"so like Kurt." Blaine sighed, before turning back to the song he was in the process of writing for Kurt.

Maybe going trick or treating this year wasn't so bad!

**Hey. Here's a little something for Halloween. I was going to do a kiddie!Klaine one and I had the plot in my head since, like, last week and then I looked at it this morning and decided I didn't like it! I then went to the cinema and for some bizarre reason, this came to me in the middle of the film. I mean, I was watching Madagascar 3 when I thought of this! Weird, right? Anyways, here it is. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
